Friends Become Lovers
by sonamyfan242
Summary: First Fanfic, so please, don't flame me.  Lemons will be added later.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fan fiction!**

**Sonic: All right, finally you start this story! So what's it going to be about?**

**Me: Well, it's going to be about my favorite Sonic couple of all time.**

**Amy: So, it's going to be about to be about Sonic and me?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Sonic: Aw, SWEET! This is going to be good!**

**Tails: We all should have figured that you were going to write about Sonic and Amy.**

**Me: Don't worry Tails, you and all the other Sonic couples are going to be in this story, but the story will be more centered on Sonic and Amy. Who's going to say it?**

**Sonic: Might as well be me and Amy. All characters except for later OC's are owned by Sega.**

**Amy: And also, no flames!**

**Friends Become Lovers**

**Chapter 1**

**Sonic – Age 20**

**Amy – Age 19**

**Tails – Age 15**

**Cream – Age 14 (Raised on purpose)**

**Knuckles – Age 26**

**Rouge – Age 24**

**Shade – Age 26**

**Shadow – Age 30**

**Dr. Eggman – Age 60**

**(New characters that appear in other chapters – Ages will appear in that chapter)**

5 years later after Sonic X, Time – 2:30 p.m.

It's a beautiful day in the town of Station Square. It's also June 1st the beginning of summer and surprisingly it's not so hot, it's only 85 degrees with a cool breeze. The sun was shining down on the town and a cobalt blue hedgehog just happened to be reclining in a tree near the park. He was wearing a blue T-shirt, blue jean shorts, and red high-tops with a white stripe and a golden shoe buckle. It was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, just relaxing on this hot (ish) summer day. He was listening to It Doesn't Matter (SA2) on his Ipod. He started to hum, which made every girl who heard him swoon. Sonic closed his eyes and chuckled.

All the girls always wanted Sonic. Sonic said it was his charm. The girls said it was his slicked back quills (which had grown out a couple of centimeters and he also grew a few inches taller). But only one girl said it was his emerald green eyes.

That one girl was Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog that used to chase and glomp Sonic all the time. She also wore a red dress, a pair of red boots, and a red hair band. She had jade green eyes that were very similar to the color of Sonic's eyes. She was also a little taller as well. Amy stopped chasing Sonic two years ago because Sonic didn't like it and, to be honest, Amy really started to get tired of it herself.

Today, she just happened to be walking to the park near where Sonic was relaxing at. Sonic suddenly stopped humming, even though It Doesn't Matter was still playing on his Ipod. Instead, he found himself staring at Amy. Amy looked at the tree Sonic was in and saw Sonic staring at her.

'Why is he staring at me for, usually he would be a mile away from me by now,' Amy thought.

'Damn, puberty has really changed her,' Sonic thought.

"Hey Amy," Sonic greeted, jumping from the tree in front of Amy.

"Hi Sonic, how's your day going?" Amy asked.

"It's going okay. So, what are you doing? Taking a walk in the park?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, you can come along if you want," Amy replied.

"Why not," Sonic said, joining Amy on her walk.

At this point, Sonic was debating with himself in his mind to ask her out or not.

'If I do ask her out and tell her my feelings, we'll both be happy, but Egghead will start aiming for Amy a lot more than me. But if I don't, she might be sad and get another guy or even commit suicide. What should I do?' Sonic argued with himself.

Sonic then remembered that tomorrow night was the night of the meteor shower, which only appears once every 30 years. Then that decided it.

"Hey Amy, do you remember all the dates I missed?" Sonic asked, looking at Amy.

Amy sadly nodded.

"Well, how about I make it up for you. Do you want to go out?" Sonic asked.

"Really?' Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, why not. I mean I owe you for all the dates I missed," Sonic said.

"Oh, I thought you would never, ever ask! Of course I will!" Amy replied, giving Sonic a hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

"So, how about 8:00?" Sonic asked, blushing a little.

"That's a perfect time, Sonic!" Amy cheerfully replied.

"So, see you tomorrow?" Sonic asked, only to see Amy was already running back to her house.

"See you tomorrow!" Amy called to Sonic.

"See ya!" Sonic called back, waving good-bye to Amy.

Sonic ran back to his house as soon as Amy was out of sight.

**Me: Alright, that's the first chapter done.**

**Sonic: That chapter was kinda short.**

**Amy: Yeah, what's the deal!**

**Me: Hey, I'm grounded and I can only stay on the computer until the battery dies.**

**Sonic and Amy: Oh.**

**Amy: I love how you act so nervous.**

**Sonic: Amy.**

**Amy: I love you.**

**Sonic: And I love you.**

**Me: Um, guys? Sorry but can you save it for next part?**

**Sonic and Amy: (Not listening to me and making out)**

**Me: *sigh* Lovebirds will be lovebirds. Anyways, see you for the next chapter of Friend Become Lovers. So long for now!**

**Everyone (except Sonic and Amy, who are still making out, and Shadow, who doesn't care): Bye everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: *yawns* Hey guys.**

**Sonic: Why are you so tired for?**

**Me: I was up all night last night on my mom's computer.**

**Amy: Oh you poor thing.**

**Me: And I'm beating myself up about it because I never thought to update this story.**

**Knuckles: Yeah, that's great an all, but why were you up all night on your mom's computer?**

**Me: She fell asleep. I'm not kidding; she was out like a light.**

**Shade: When do me, Knuckles, and everyone else come in.**

**Me: In Chapter 5. Now who's doing the disclaimer? NOT IT!**

**Everyone (but Shadow): NOT IT!**

**Shadow: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes, you do. Now say it!**

**Shadow: *growls* All characters except for SonAmyfan242's OCs were created and owned by Sega. No flames. OR ELSE! (Pulls out a bazooka)**

**Me: Shadow, put the bazooka away.**

**Shadow: *sighs* (Puts away bazooka)**

**Me: Enjoy the Chapter! Oh and by the way, thank you for the reviews from everyone who red the first chapter. Also T1Weasel, you may notice that part of Chapter two from "A SonAmy Story" is in here. Sorry, but it's all I could think of to like the first two chapters.**

**Chapter 2**

June 2nd – Mystic Ruins - Sonic's House – 8:30 a.m.

Sonic woke up the next day, thinking about how the date was going to go.

'This is it Sonic. When it's time, you've got to tell her,' Sonic thought, getting up and going to take a shower.

Then, after Sonic finished his shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast, he went on his morning run at 9. A certain someone however, woke up an hour earlier to meet Sonic.

Station Square - Amy's House – 8:00 a.m.

Amy woke up, and like Sonic, she was thinking about the date.

'I hope he finally confesses. I really hope he does,' Amy thought, praying to herself.

She took a shower, got dressed in her usual attire, ate breakfast, and went to the park, knowing that Sonic always passed by their on his morning run.

Station Square Park – 9:05 a.m.

Amy arrived just about thirty seconds before Sonic did. She sat down on a bench and waited until she felt a gust of wind go blow past her. She looked up and saw the blue hedgehog himself standing right in front of her wearing a blue short sleeved T-shirt, black shorts, and his signature high-tops.

"Good morning, Sonic," Amy greeted, giving him a warm smile.

"Morning, Amy. What are you doing out here for?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I thought I'd remind you about our date tonight," Amy explained.

"Don't worry Amy, I didn't forget," Sonic reassured Amy, giving her a wink.

"Good. Well, I'll see you at 8 tonight," Amy said, giving Sonic a quick peck on his cheek, causing him to blush.

"See ya later, Amy," Sonic said, continuing his morning run.

They both left the park, wondering how their date will turn out.

**The Far Outskirts of Station Square – 5:55 p.m.**

Zipping around a flower field, Sonic was picking flowers (to be exact, red roses) for Amy.

"I think that might be enough. Amy is going to love this!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic took a quick glance at his watch and, being very impatient as always, raced to his house to change and then to Amy's house.

**Station Square – Amy Rose's House – 6:15 p.m.**

Amy was choosing which dress she should wear for her date.

"Hmmm. Should I wear the red top with the pink skirt or the pink top with the red skirt?" Amy asked herself.

She tried them both on and looked in the mirror.

"Pink top and red skirt, definitely," Amy said, making her choice.

She then started to put make-up on when she heard her doorbell ring and a few knocks on the door a few seconds later.

"Who is it?" Amy yelled.

"Your date!" a certain blue hedgehog yelled back.

"I'll be down in two minutes!" Amy yelled, staring to hurry up.

Just like she said, two minutes later she came downs stairs and opened the door to see Sonic, who's eyes had widen at the sight of Amy.

Sonic's P.O.V.

'Amy looks… amazing!' I exclaimed inside my head.

She really outdid herself. I was in awe… Understatement, I was blown away by this.

"Hi, Sonikku," Amy greeted in her angelic voice.

"H-hi, Amy," I greeted back, stuttering as heat rose to my face.

"You know your about two hours early, right?" she asked, putting her right hand on her right hip.

"I know, but you know that patience isn't my strong side," I replied, calming down a little.

Amy's P.O.V.

'He's so cute when he blushes,' I thought, holding back a giggle.

I then saw Sonic hiding something behind his back.

"Sonic, what are you hiding behind your back?" I asked, trying to look behind him.

"These," Sonic answered, showing me a bouquet of red and pink roses (most of them were red).

I was speechless, stunned, shocked and more words that couldn't even describe how I felt.

"Sonic? Are those for…me?" I asked.

"Yes, they are," he answered, bashfully scratching the back of his head.

He gingerly handed me the bouquet, my hand brushing against his as I took the bouquet.

"Where did you get these?" I asked, still a little shocked.

"I picked them from a flower field far away from Station Square," he answered.

When I heard that I could just imagine him doing this. Sonikku zipping around from one spot to another, picking roses for me. I giggle at this thought.

"Let me just put these in a vase and we can go," I said, walking back inside.

'This just has to be a sign, it just has to. Please tell me you love me Sonic,' I pleaded in my thoughts.

I put the roses in the vase and walked back outside with Sonic, so we could go on our date.

Normal P.O.V.

Amy walked outside and locked her door.

"So, are you ready to go?" Sonic asked.

Amy smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay, hold on tight," Sonic told her.

Before Amy could ask what he meant, Sonic scooped her up in his arms bridal style and ran off to Twinkle Park.

Twinkle Park – 6:50 pm

Sonic and Amy arrived at Twinkle Park and were walking to the entrance. When they walked in they saw the sign that said, 'Cute couples get in free!'

They got to go in free since they were dating as a couple and they were given a one day pass, which allowed them to go on any ride until the park closes. Even though they have been in Twinkle Park before, the bright lights at night always made them gaze in awe.

"So, which ride should we get on first?" Amy asked, looking around for a ride with a cheerful smile on her face.

Amy turned around to see the ride Sonic was talking about and her smile immediately disappeared end was replaced with a frown. It was the fastest rollercoaster that had a forty foot drop into a corkscrew turn and finally double loops. It was so fast that it goes around four times in a row before it stops.

Sonic started mentally kicking himself when he saw Amy frown.

"But we don't have to if you don't want to go on that ride, Amy," Sonic quickly said.

"N-no, it's okay," Amy stuttered, visibly shaking.

"Are you sure? We could get on another ride," Sonic offered, seeing her shake.

"Yes, I'm sure. But I get to choose the next ride," Amy responded.

Sonic nodded.

After the ride, Amy got off the ride as fast as Sonic's full running speed. She was screaming the whole ride like everyone else, but Sonic was laughing the whole ride since he was used to loops, corkscrews, and etc. Amy was shaking like she just saw a brutal murder.

"Ames, you okay?" Sonic asked, sitting her down at a nearby table.

"Y-y-yeah," Amy stuttered in fear.

About five minutes later, Amy stopped shaking and got up.

"All right it's my turn Sonic. We're going on the water rides next," Amy informed him.

Sonic froze and looked like he had seen a ghost. When Amy saw this, a mischievous smile crept onto her face.

Twinkle Park Entrance – 9:50 pm

Sonic and Amy walked out of Twinkle Park laughing like crazy. They just had ridden the 'Tilt-a-Whirl' (An: You can probably imagine what type of ride that is) and were very dizzy. When they finally stopped laughing, Sonic looked at his watch. It said, '9:53 pm.'

'It's time,' Sonic thought, turning to Amy.

"Amy, we've got one more stop to make," Sonic informed her, taking a hold of Amy's hands.

"Really, where?" Amy excitedly asked with a large smile appearing on her face.

"You'll see, now hang on tight," Sonic answered, picking up Amy bridal style.

Sonic raced off in a blue blur, speeding to the final location for their date. They were heading out of the city and to the Mystic Ruins Cliffs, which overlooked the ocean. Today was a special night for three reasons at the Mystic Ruins Cliffs. One, the full moon was out and it gave the cliffs a white glow. Two, the meteor shower was showing on that same night. Three, a certain blue hedgehog is going to confess to a certain pink hedgehog.

Mystic Ruins Cliffs – 9:59 pm

Sonic came to a gradual stop, as he arrived with Amy in his arms to their destination.

"And we made it just in time, too," Sonic said, looking at his watch that said "10:00 pm."

Sonic set Amy down on the ground before he sat down and he looked up at the stars. Amy also looked up. Then, one shooting star streaked across the sky with a silver whitish streak. Two more streaked by, then three, then four, until the sky was completely filled with shooting stars. Sonic glanced over at Amy to see that she was completely in awe.

"Sonic, this is…" was all Amy got out.

"Romantic? Breathtaking?" Sonic asked, completing Amy's sentence.

All Amy did was nod.

'Okay Sonic, this is it. It's either now or never,' Sonic thought.

Sonic took a deep breath and took Amy's hands in his, letting his fingers entwine with hers.

"Amy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time," Sonic said, feeling a blush creep on his face.

"What is it?" Amy asked, looking into Sonic emerald green eyes and feeling her heart beat faster and faster.

"I-I… Sorry Amy, I'm just kinda nervous," Sonic stuttered, feeling more heat rise to his face.

'Nervous about what? Could he be…?' Amy thought, feeling her heart beat about as fast as Sonic himself.

Sonic took another deep breath.

"A-Amy, I love you!" Sonic finally got out.

Amy didn't get even one millisecond to react, due to something pressed itself on her lips: Sonic's lips.

'OH…MY…GOD! SONIC'S KISSING ME!' Amy's thoughts screamed.

Amy felt Sonic's hands on her back and the back on her head. Amy wrapped her arms around the back of Sonic's neck. Tears of joy began to flow down their faces. Sonic began to push Amy's head, deepening the kiss. Amy moaned as the kiss deepened. They had to break apart, due to lack of air, although they really didn't want to. However, they weren't apart for long. After 15 seconds, they kissed again, this time deeper and more passionate.

Three minutes later, they broke apart panting for air, staring into each other's eyes lovingly, and holding each other close.

"Sonic, did you really mean it? That you love me?" Amy asked, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"Ames, I meant every word. Every. Single. Word. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise because I will always love you."

Amy's face lit up when she heard this. She pulled Sonic into a hug, which he gladly returned. The two hedgehogs looked up into the sky and continued watching the meteor shower, cuddling together.

Mystic Ruins Cliffs – 11:00 pm

As the meteor shower started to end, Sonic and Amy, who were still holding each other lovingly, decided it was time to go home.

"Amy, it's time to go," Sonic told his new girlfriend.

"Already?" Amy pouted.

"Sadly, yes. It's 11 at night right now," Sonic informed Amy.

Amy then got an idea.

"Sonikku, is it okay if I can sleepover at your house?" Amy asked.

"Well, I don't know," Sonic answered.

"Please Sonikku," Amy begged, using the puppy dog face.

"Oh, okay," Sonic gave in.

"Thank you, Sonikku," Amy said, giving Sonic a quick peck on the cheek.

"No problem," Sonic replied, blushing a little.

Sonic's House – 11:10 pm

Sonic arrived at his house with Amy in his arms. He had made a quick stop at Amy's house so she could go get some of her pajamas. Sonic reached into his pocket and pulled out his house key. For the next hour, Sonic and Amy were cuddling, kissing, and talking about random and recent events.

"When will Eggman ever give up?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, but he knows every time he loses," Amy answered.

"It makes me wonder why he even tries," Sonic said.

"I know *yawn*" Amy replied tiredly.

"Looks like someone's getting tired," Sonic teased.

Sonic himself yawned after saying that. They both decided to go to bed. They put on their pajamas and when to Sonic's bedroom (AN: Not to do that! That's later in another chapter!). They climbed into Sonic's king sized bed and got under the covers.

"Good night, my Sonikku," Amy yawned.

"Good night, Ames," Sonic yawned.

They kissed one last time before drifting off to sleep.

**Me: FINALLY! It's done! Sorry it took so long guys!**

**Sonic: What took ya so long? I could've ran around the world 10 million times and came back here at how long you took to get done!**

**Me: Sorry, it's just that school started back up again.**

**Everyone except Shadow: Oh.**

**Me: Also, Tails you have a small part coming up in the next chapter.**

**Tails: All right!**

**Cream: Yay!**

**Sonic: Nice little buddy. You're the third person in that appears in this story.**

**Tails: Well, I can't always be second.**

**Me, Sonic, and Amy: True.**

**Knuckles: Well, we're glad you're back after your THREE WEEK HIATUS!**

**Me: Calm down Knuckles or I'm writing you out of the story.**

**Knuckles: That's not fair!**

**Me: Life's not fair.**

**Knuckles: (grumbles) True.**

**Me: Plus, I'm the author.**

**Knuckles: Damn monarchy.**

**Me: What was that?**

**Knuckles: (Quickly) Nothing, nothing at all!**

**Me:… You know you're a terrible liar, right?**

**Knuckles: Crap.**

**Me: ANYWAYS! See you guys next chapter! Read and review! PEACE OUT!**

**Everyone except Shadow: Later!**


End file.
